


It must have happened

by Quarto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarto/pseuds/Quarto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presenting a deleted scene from "His Last Vow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It must have happened

Most people would have been taken aback by the abrupt appearance of a tall man wearing slippers, a hospital johnny, and a black wool overcoat.  Particularly given that it was July and much too warm for such an ensemble.  Melita had been working in retail for over forty years, though, so this wasn’t even the oddest thing she’d seen this month.

She smiled, smoothly, and asked, “How may I help you, sir?”

The man squinted at her and said, “I’d like a bottle of _Claire De La Lune_.  Please."  The "please” was obviously an afterthought, but Melita didn’t mind.  Truly polite customers were rare in high-end sales.  She gestured him over to a different section of the glass display cases and said, “Certainly, sir.  Did you have a particular one in mind?”

The man squinted a bit more and, hesitantly, pointed out the largest bottle of the _Eau de Parfum_.  The fancy one with the crescent shape.  Melita turned up her sparkle, as that was a two hundred-quid bottle and would give her a twelve-pound commission without involving any salesmanship at all on her part.

“Excellent choice, sir.  Is it a present?”

The man seemed to consider this.

“Not - exactly?”

“Well, we do offer a complimentary gift-wrapping service, if you’d like.  The lady might enjoy the added _frisson_ …”

“It’s for a man.  And no.  That would be ridiculous and over the top.”

Melita considered, for a moment, redirecting him to a different scent.  Certainly she had no problem with that sort of gentleman, it being modern times and all, but Claire De La Lune was such a _very_ feminine floral that it might send a rather wrong message to his partner.  But then she noticed the tall man was weaving gently back and forth where he stood, and so she asked instead, “Sir, are you quite all right?”

“Fine, fine.”

“All right.”

“Been shot.”

“Oh dear,” she said, rather taken off her stride, “I’ll… I’ll just ring for an ambulance.”

“Had one.  The perfume will be sufficient.”

He was able to stabilize himself with one hand on the counter and take several notes out of his pocket, so she let it slide, though she watched him out of the corner of her eye as she rang him up at the till.  She bagged the bottle and handed it to him. 

“Is… Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?”

The tall man seemed to consider this, and asked, “Where can I find a high-quality projection system?  Something that can put up an image that’s one or two stories high.”

“Um… home theatre.  Seventh floor.  I believe they have something like that.”

“Excellent.”

The tall man smiled at her.

“This is going to be _brilliant_.”


End file.
